The present invention relates generally to wellbore production enhancement operations and, more particularly, to a workover unit and method of utilizing same.
Various procedures have been utilized to increase the flow of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations penetrated by wellbores. For example, a commonly used production enhancement technique involves creating and extending fractures in the subterranean formation to provide flow channels therein through which hydrocarbons flow from the formation to the wellbore. The fractures are created by introducing a fracturing fluid into the formation at a flow rate which exerts a sufficient pressure on the formation to create and extend fractures therein. Solid fracture proppant materials, such as sand, are commonly suspended in the fracturing fluid so that upon introducing the fracturing fluid into the formation and creating and extending fractures therein, the proppant material is carried into the fractures and deposited therein, whereby the fractures are prevented from closing due to subterranean forces when the introduction of the fracturing fluid has ceased.
Because hydraulic fracturing boasts on time reduction, waiting for the pressure to drop to zero or killing the well is not a feasible option when moving to the next location (i.e., stripping). Therefore, stripping is done “wet” or under pressure in the annulus and the tubing string is often full of fluid, which may cause undesirable situations, such as releasing fluid to the floor when disconnecting. Even though a hydraulic workover (“HWO”) unit is designed for many applications and must be able to handle all different kinds of situations, the use of HWO units in hydraulic fracturing is a slow, awkward process.